Several types and models of rolled product dispensers are currently available on the market, especially for dispensing rolled paper, including, without being limitative, dispensers for hand paper towels similar to the ones found in public bathrooms. These dispensers are configured for dispensing paper from a web of the rolled product to a user and for cutting the web of rolled product once a desired length has been dispensed. The desired length can either be predetermined or can be controlled by the user of the dispenser.
One of the drawbacks of known rolled product dispensers is that, in many cases, when a user pulls sharply on the web of rolled product protruding outwardly from a housing of the dispenser, the rolled product is caused to overspin inside the housing, i.e. the roll of rolled product continues to rotate after the user has stopped pulling on the web of rolled product. This is undesirable as it creates a section of loose paper product within the dispenser.
Moreover, another drawback of known rolled product dispensers is that the length of the paper product extending outwardly of the housing following a pull, is often inappropriate, i.e. longer than required or desired, which can, for example, lead to bacterial contamination and/or product waste.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved rolled product dispenser, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.